Yamamoto
| hiden = | nature = Fire Release Lightning Release Wind Release File:Nature Icon Earth.png Earth Release Water Release Yang Release Yin Release Yin-Yang Release | traits = Can gain a person's knowledge by absorbing absorbing their cells | jutsu = | weapons = }} Death is your only true friend. —Yamamoto Yamamoto (山本, Yamamoto) also known as the "Perfect Shinobi" is a ultimate creation of the genius Dr. Kairo, designed to possess the abilities and skills of the greatest shinobi of all time. Originally he was created as a puppet designed to combat the profound puppetry of Chiyo, Kairo expected nothing but greatness to come from it. He would continue to work on the project, and eventually making it into something far greater than he ever would've predicted. The perfect puppet, soon became the perfect life form and was then the first if it's kind to be named "Mecha Human". But Kairo did not stop there, his lust for knowledge and desire to build the perfect form of life caused him to create, the Enaji; groups of small robotic parasitic insects to scatter the world and bring back the vast knowledge and discoveries. Once this was complete, Kairo designed a computer which connected to Yamamoto and proceeded to uploading the intelligence to it. The advancement of human technology was at an all time high, with Yamamoto being a living testament. Meant to be the perfect bodyguard to protect Kairo, Yamamoto and developed his own feelings and emotions. As such the artificial life form, began to seek its own pleasures outside of the doctors orders. Created as the perfect from of all shinobi, Yamamoto began to travel around the world to further his knowledge and skill. As a Mecha Human, Yamamoto not only "learns" like original humans but he can also gain information from a person by acquiring their DNA. During his travels, Yamamoto kills dozens of people just to gain more intelligence. He slowly gained a reputation for being a ruthless killing machine, sparing the life of no one he came across. After so many occurrences of this he began to kill literally for the sheer thrill of it. Yamamoto eventually caught the attention of the Five Great Shinobi nations, causing them to act out seeking to rid him for existence. This only caused him to make his presence even more known by creating copies of himself to wandered the world in hopes of meeting strong opponents to further expand his own arsenal. Miraculously, he came across a shinobi known as Seika Uchiha; who was well known throughout the land as the Reincarnate of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Intrigued by such power, Yamamoto attacked Seika. During their bout, Yamamoto observed Seika's skill and stored it within his database. As the fight progressed, Yamamoto noted that he would not win the fight and instead resorted to his second objective. With his unique ability to uncover information from DNA, Yamamoto bit Seika and gained knowledge of Seika's entire make up. In the end he was eventually killed however, the information gained by one Yamamoto was transferred to all the others. Histoty Appearance Despite Yamamoto not being a human, Dr. Kairo carefully constructed the Yamamoto to look almost identical to a human. Basing Yamamoto on a dark-skinned shinobi in Kumogakure, weighing in about 85 kg (187 lbs), designed to have 0 fat. He is fairly tall, measuring about 180 cm (5'11). Despite his size and weight he has been able to fight against taller shinobi with ease, as well as using fighting styles that require height or a lot of muscle mass. Originally Yamamoto was nothing but strong wood with poisons, blades and hair. After the battle between Naruto and Mecha Naruto, Kairo advanced Yamamoto into a Mecha. Unlike Mecha Naruto, Yamamoto was not based on any shinobi. Because of this, he was just metal with a human's shape. But because of Yamamoto possessing actual human DNA, unbeknownst to mostly anyone decides Kairo, beneath the metal is tissue comprised of thousands of different human DNA. He possessed Red eyes that shot out lasers, with black robes that covered most of his body. He would wear a hoodie covering his head forcing people to believe he was just another shinobi. Sometimes his eyes were compared to the red-eyes of the Uchiha. Due to his stealthiness and his deadly mission, he gained the name The Assassin. After his final design, Yamamoto gained two recognizable characteristics. The first being his long purple dreadlock hair. Unlock most dark-skinned characters, Yamamoto possesses Purple hair instead of blonde. This trait forces him to stand out more than he already does. Besides his hair being purple, he wears dreadlocks which is very rare in the shinobi world. But according to Kairo, he has dreads to allows him to use techniques similar to those of Kaguya and Jiraiya. His second defining trait is the visor covering his "eyes". Because of this shinobi believe that Yamamoto is blind in the beginning of the battle. But truly he possesses no eyes, just a computer calculating hundreds of scenario. He may sometimes switch the visor for a white pair of glasses. Yamamoto wears a white, sleeveless coat over black hakama, white boots, long gloves, visor, and an orange rope coming from his right shoulder running across his chest to under his left arm. With this outfit, he carries his signature blade; the....... The white coat and black hakama would be later changed for a single longer, white robe while his boots are replaced by unusual footwear. Yamamoto's katana is suspended from a string-like attachment on the left of his robe. This outfit is considered very unique, never before seen in the shinobi world. If he goes into battle with a group, or a serious battle, he often wears battle armor. This armor covers most of his head, neck, and throat, with the exception of a small hole in the back for his hair, allowing him to use several abilities. The armor has a smooth but hard white surface, with the only feature being a bilateral line down the middle, separating the face part into two portions. Yamamoto's overall outfit also changes: he loses his orange strap on his shoulder, and gains a chest protection and a pair of small slim shoulder blades with designs similar to rest of his armor. It is able to open up at the mouth area. When it does, vertical lines appear on the top and bottom, giving it the look of teeth. This allows him to "speak" clearly. Personality Abilities Tools and Weapons * Quotes * Trivia *Yamamoto was originally suppose to be Chronos Z *Images of Yamamoto are from the series anime series Bleach: Kaname Tosen *Since his day of creation, Yamamoto has had a total of three different owners; Kami, Leo and Cam *Yamamoto was KamiGuru's first Black Character. He is now Cam's second black character. *Yamamoto is based off of Cell from the series Dragon Ball Z *Yamamoto is Cam's first official "evil" character. *According to the databook(s): **Yamamoto's hobby(s) involve watching battles to gain more jutsu **Yamamoto has no interest in fighting anyone but wants to fight everyone **Yamamoto's favorite food is the metal **Yamamoto's most used phrase is.....